Notes
Notes are what the player needs to acheive, you need 50 to free the Harvest Goddess, there are 100 in total. Every time you get 5 notes you go and redeem them for an instrument. ; ;1. First Step Note : When you get the pedometer ;2. First Shipping Note : Ship your first item ;3. 10,000 Step Note : Get 10,000 steps on your pedometer ;4. Cooking Note : After cooking your first meal ;5. Island Note : First time you visit the island ;6. Rock Climber Note : First time scaling Mt. Moon ;7. Underground Lake Note : At the first underground level in Lake Mine ;8. Night Owl Note : Stay up until dawn (6 a.m.) ;9. Rain Note : Work 10 hours non-stop in the rain ;10. Sun Note : Work 10 hours non-stop in the sun ;11. Stationary Note : Do not use the controller for awhile ;12. Lonley Wolf Note : Do not talk to anyone all day ;13. Whistle Note : Whistle 50 times ;14. Limitation Note : Have zero stamina and faint ;15. Hustle-and-Bustle Note : Meet 35 villagers ;16. Poor Note : Have 1G or less in the morning ;17. Lucky Note : Find more than 1,000G in coins in the ground ;18. High Spirit Note : Drink 10 sodas ;19. Birth of Life Note : Have one of your barn animals give birth ;20. Owner of Monther Earth Note : Own 10 or more divisions of land ;21. Snow Note : Work 10 hours non-stop in the snow ;22. Fodder Note : Cut the grass 20 times ;23. Brushing Note : Groom your livestock 20 times ;24. Egg Note : Ship 10 eggs ;25. Milking Note : Ship 10 jugs of milk ;26. Shearing Note : Ship 10 pieces of wool ;27. Dyeing Note : Ship a colored yarn ball ;28. Gem Note : Ship one gem of any kind ;29. Calling Animals Note : Ring the bell 20 times ;30. Cultivation Note : Till 1 squares of land ;31. Big Eater Note : Eat 50 meals ;32. Woodcutter Note : Cut down 20 trees or stumps ;33. Cloud Note : Work 10 hours on a cloudy day ;34. Garbage Can Note : Throw away garbage 20 times ;35. Weed Note : Pull 1 weed ;36. Gardening Note : Have five flowers blooming at once ;37. Forest Note : Plant any tree ;38. Destruction Note : Crush 20 stones, rocks, stakes etc. ;39. Diary Note : Save in the diary 30 times ;40. Cock-A-Doodle-Doo Note : Win the Chicken Festival ;41. Moo Note : Win the Cow Contest ;42. Baa Note : Win the Sheep Contest ;43. Horse Note : Win the Horse Race ;44. Bow-Wow Note : Have three hearts on your dog ;45. Oink-Oink Note : Ship a truffle ;46. Fire Prevention Note : Put out a bonfire ;47. Lost Child Note : Find Meryl and Tim in an event ;48. Mole-Whacking Note : Whack 10 moles ;49. Bluebird Note : Get the blue feather ;50. Wedding Day Note : Get married ;51. Stork Note : Be pregnant or get your wife ;52. Baby is Born Note : Have a baby or have a baby with your wife ;53. You Can Walk Note : For your baby's first steps ;54. Spring Footsteps Note : Attend the New Years Festival ;55. Egg Dish Note : Attend the Egg Festival ;56. Spring Fragrance Note : Attend the Flower Festival ;57. Blue Sea, White Clouds Note : Win the Beach Festival Swimming Competition ;58. Boat Sailing Note : Attend the Star Festival ;59. Firefly Flower Note : Attend the Firefly Festival ;60. Fireworks Note : Attend the Fireworks Festival ;61. Moon Viewing Note : Attend the Moonlight Festival ;62. Harvest Note : Attend the Harvest Festival ;63. Pumpkin Note : Attend the Pumpkin Festival ;64. Flame Note : Attend the Fire Festival ;65. Popular Note : Get 5 or more cakes on the Thanksgiving Festival ;66. Starlight Note : Attend the Starry Night Festival ;67. New Year's Sunrise Note : See the first sunrise of the year ;68. Full Bloom Flowers Note : Ship every type of flower and herb ;69. Treasure Hoard Note : Ship every type of ore (including Limestone) ;70. Animal Kingdom Note : Have 8 barn animals and 5 chickens ;71. Book Note : Read all the books in the library (change in Fall) ;72. Super Chef Note : Unlock 1 or more recipes (purchase utensils) ;73. Second House Note : Construct a second house ;74. Expert Angler Note : Catch every type of fish ;75. Master Angler Note : Catch 1 or more fish (any kind) ;76. Rubber Boots Note : Catch 10 pieces of garbage ;77. Wild Note : When a wild animal with 4 hearts visits your house (not Dolphin) ;78. Art Note : Get a picture and aging pot ;79. Very Rich Note : Have more than 100,000G ;80. Flower Girl Note : When Nina gives you a present ;81. Explosive Girl Note : When Ann gives you a present ;82. Apron Girl Note : When Ellen gives you a present ;83. Talented Girl Note : When Maria gives you a present ;84. Night Moon Girl Note : When Eve gives you a present ;85. Girl with Glasses Girl Note : When Gina gives you a present ;86. Princess Note : When Dia gives you a present ;87. Waitress Note : When Katie gives you a present ;88. Ponytail Note : When Gwen gives you a present ;89. Heartfelt Note : When Lyla gives you a present ;90. Cowboy Note : When Blue gives you a present ;91. Social Craftsman Note : When Joe gives you a present ;92. Cool Craftsman Note : When Kurt gives you a present ;93. Doctor Note : When Alex gives you a present ;94. Patissier Note : When Carl gives you a present ;95. Master Pick-Up Artist Note : When Dan gives you a present ;96. Fisherman Note : When Ray gives you a present ;97. Traveler Note : When Basil gives you a present ;98. Male Note : When Bob gives you a present ;99. Shy Guy Note : When Louis gives you a present ;100. Meek Heart Note : Collect 99 Happiness Notes ;5 Notes : Marimba ;10 Notes : Timpani ;15 Notes : Harp ;20 Notes : Piano ;25 Notes : Violin ;30 Notes : Cello & Powerberry ;35 Notes : Flute ;40 Notes : Acoustic Guitar ;45 Notes : Trumpet ;50 Notes : H. Goddess Revived ;99 Notes : Final Event Category:Notes